TMNTxReader Fics
by Alonia143
Summary: TMNTxReader fics. Each "chapter" is a different story with a different pairing and ratings from K to M. Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I do not make any money of this story. Please read and review, thank you!
1. Beautiful to Me (TurtleofchoicexReader)

_**Beautiful to me.**_

_**Summary:**__** Using the sentence "You're beautiful to me" as a prompt. TMNTxReader turtle of choice. **_**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I do not make any money of this story._**

_Beautiful to Me:_

You walked into the lair as you saw the guys were spread out throughout it.

Leonardo was in the dojo training again. Donatello had his door to his lab shut with the red light flashing and sign stating: DO NOT COME IN- that means you Mikey. Raph was grunting as he was lifting weights above his chest. Mikey was skateboarding around his own "skate park".

"Hello, y/n," Master Splinter's voice greeted you from the kitchen.

"Hello Master Splinter," you replied back, walking over to him.

You had a special bond with Master Splinter. He was like a father to you.

"Hey!" Raph grunts from his weight station "y/n! Come spot me please?"

"You know I can't lift that heavily if something goes sideways, Raph," you countered, walking over to him anyway.

"Then why come over here when you can't help me?" he asked, resting the heavy weighted down bar in its place.

"Because I like to help and you're best friend," you replied, shrugging at him.

Raph smirked and said "Yeah, you're always a good little helper,"

"Shut up," you retorted back, smiling.

This was how it was between the two of you. Always taking a dig at one another and such.

"Leave her be, Raph," Leo's voice washed over, walking over to you two.

He knew to not get in between you two just yet, but he was always the referee.

Smiling at the turtle in blue, you hug him with "Hi, Leo,"

"Hi, y/n," he replied, hugging you back "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?" you replied, pulling back.

"You know, just trying to keep the peace around here," he smirked.

"Isn't that what I'm for?" Donatello asked behind Leo.

"Hi Donnie," you greeted him, giving him a hug too.

"Where's my hug, short stuff?" Raph asked, pouting.

"Not with you all sweaty and gross like that. Maybe after you shower, I can give you a hug," you replied, looking over at him after Donnie pulled away.

"Hey, keep it PG, Raph," Mikey joked, rolling away from him.

Raph glared at the baby brother of the group.

Rolling your eyes at this, you were engulfed by arms from Mikey.

"Hey angel, how are you doing?" he asked, just holding you for the longest time.

"I'm fine, Mikey," you replied, giggling.

"Mikey, you still need to train," Leo reminded him.

"Aawe, but Leo, y/n just got here!" he whined, looking at his eldest brother.

"You can socialize with her later, you promised me that you would start training before she got here," Leo replied, not moving on this.

"Fiiiiine, party pooper," Mikey said sadly, walking into the dojo.

You walked over to the dojo to watch them train. It always fascinated you to see how they would jump high into the air or get cornered thinking there was no way that he could get out of it now. But like always, they surprised you.

"Alright, I showered," Raph's voice grunted at you.

Turning to look at him, you smile and then hug him.

"Hi Raphie," you teased him with his childhood nickname.

"Hi, squirt," he teased you right back.

"Did you see that new movie, y/n?" Donnie asked as they gathered near the sliding door to the dojo.

"What movie?" Mikey asked, perking up but didn't see Leo's foot connect with his plastron.

He grunted and landed harshly on the mats below.

"Focus, Mikey. I know you have it in you and guys, this is a place for training," Leo reminded everybody.

"Sheesh, Leo. Can't, y/n just watch?" Raph asked back.

"She always does, silently," Leo said, looking you in the eye with warmth "But, the living room or the kitchen is the best place for socializing,"

"You're right, Leo, and I'm sorry. We'll leave you two to your training. Just don't overdo it, Leonardo. I don't you in the bath all day again," You reminded him; making his two other brothers leave the dojo.

Leo sighed with "Yes, y/n,"

"Tea and scones will be ready when you are finished," you said, walking away.

"Scones? Hey, I want some!" Mikey complained.

"No you don't, Michelangelo! Resume training," Leo growled out.

"Mommy!" He squeaked and dodged Leo's advancement.

Meanwhile in the living room, you get settled down on the couch with Donnie and Raph snickering.

"How long do you think that Mikey will last Leo's tough training?" Don asked Raph.

"Not even an hour," Raph replied, smiling.

"I wouldn't bet against him, Raphael," You said, looking at him.

"And why shouldn't I? The runt has been annoying all day," he grumbled back.

"No he hasn't and you know it too. Plus, Mikey isn't the runt of this family. He's the baby, big difference," you defend Mikey.

"Going back to earlier, did you see the new movie?" Don asked you swiftly.

"About how us humans are doomed by rogue planet about to slam into our own and that the actress Oria Moon is the main female character? Yeah, I did," you replied, looking down.

Oria Moon was what men liked: she was just under 140 pounds, had flawless clean free skin, long silky hair, kept up with the fashion and making everything the "it" item.

It got to you because you weren't that at all. You were overweight, had acne, your hair wasn't that long or silky looking but you took care of it. Your style wasn't what everybody picked but, they always said to you that you looked "cute".

"You okay, y/n?" Raph asked, tapping your shoulder.

"I'm fine," you replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen "just remembered to fix the tea,"

Master Splinter was sitting as he looked down at the word scramble in front of him.

You get the water poured into the worn tea pot and turned the stove on.

"I wouldn't worry too much on what that movie is all about," Master Splinter mumbled, smiling as he found the correct word.

"Why is that?" you asked him curiously.

"Because, having a rogue planet coming at us is not that logical," he replied, looking at you.

"It's not, but it is a possibility," you agreed with him.

"And that actress, Miss Moon, is not that beautiful," he stated.

You didn't know how he knew, but then again this was Master Splinter. He could easily see things like that of fortune teller.

"We love you just the way you are, y/n." Master Splinter said, going back to his word scramble.

The tea pot was whistling as you took it off of the stove and put it on the hot pad. You left the cups empty since you let Leo and Master Splinter fix it however they enjoy drinking it.

Sitting down at the table, Master Splinter scooted a word finder for you with a pencil. You smiled as you looked for the words hidden.

An hour goes by, of just you sitting there with Master Splinter finding words together.

Soft footsteps alerted you as you turned around.

"Thank you, y/n," Leo said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Leo. How's Mikey?" you asked, snickering.

"In the middle of the dojo whining that he needs an ambulance," he chuckled back.

"It wasn't that intense, was it?" you asked him curiously.

"Nah. Just worked him out," Leo replied, fixing his tea up.

"DONNIE!" you then hear Mikey's voice ring out.

"Not again," Don mumbled as he walked into the dojo.

"Again?" you asked Leo, knowing that he did something.

"LEO!" Donnie's voice yelled to him.

Leo just sipped from his cup as you couldn't help but wonder what had happened. So, you get up and walk to the dojo.

Before you, you let out soft giggles as you see Mikey tied up in his own nun chucks.

"What did you do?" you lightly teased him.

"It was LEO'S fault!" he huffed.

"Sorry Mikey," Leo replied, smiling.

"Sorry my butt! I'm hogged tied up!" he exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Raph then took out one of his Sais and then sliced through the ropes.

"AAH! My nun chucks!" Mikey shrieked.

"They're still intact," Leo said, moving away from now the very livid Michelangelo.

"Why would Leo use them as rope?" Raph asked, looking at him.

"I didn't," Leo commented back.

"You, you!" Mikey said and then took off after his hot headed brother.

Raph ran for it as Donnie and you help see if there was anything to do salvage Mikey's weapons.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed loudly, running out of the dojo.

"Where did that little ninja turtle go?" Mikey seethed.

"Mikey, Raph didn't cut through your nun chucks. Look, Leo used rope to tie you up," Donnie said to Mikey.

"I'll be in my room," he huffed, storming away to his bedroom.

You didn't find Raph anywhere.

"So, interesting visit, huh?" Leo said to you.

"Oh yeah. Did you see that trailer of Forces Collide?" you asked him curiously.

"I did and Oria Moon is beautiful in it," Leo replied, walking to the living room.

"She's alright," you said, annoyed.

Leo took noticed and then said "Yeah,"

Shaking your head, you walked away with "I got to take a walk,"

"Y/n?" Leo said worriedly.

You just ignore him and walk out of the lair.

So lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear the soft footsteps that followed you through the sewers.

"Why did you leave the lair?" the voice echoed around you.

"Why did you follow me?" you asked him back, looking at the ground.

"Because, regardless of how safe it is, it's still dangerous wandering through the sewers, y/n. Now, answer my question please," he said, staying in the shadows.

"Because you guys just keep going on about Oria Moon or any woman who is this…fake," you replied, brutally putting it out there. "What about us women that don't fit that? Those who never fit in because of how we look with our acne? Or don't wear makeup because it's not just who you are? Or the style of clothes? Or the style of hair?"

"Y/n," he said, suddenly appearing before you. "You honestly think that we want that kind of person in our family? As you put it, a fake?"

"Yes, otherwise you wouldn't comment on how they look," you replied, looking up into his eyes.

"Oh, y/n. We try to understand why you guys do this. I am sorry if you think we're putting women down that are like you or the ones that you mentioned. It's not that. Not at all," he said, gently cupping your face.

"Then what is it? Because it feels like I am not …" you tried to explain to him.

Very slowly, tenderly capturing your lips with his, he kissed you.

Your heart was racing with on what was taking place. Sure, you had a crush on him for some time, but you never dared let anyone know of it.

His soft big lips sucked slowly onto your bottom lip; nibbling and soft bites every now and then. A whimper escaped through your throat.

When he pulled back, his forehead resting against your own, he whispered "You're beautiful to me, y/n,"

A smile just spread across your face as you then looked up into his eyes.

"Come on, let's …let's go back to the lair," he said, smiling as well.

"Does…does that mean that we're…." you began but, couldn't voice it.

"Dating? Yes," he supplied for you, gently taking your hand.

Your eyes brightened and said "I like that. Come on,"

"Whoa! Hey! Wait for me!" you heard him after you take off running.

"Hurry it up, Ninja turtle," you teased him, giggling.

You hear him laughing as then you saw a blur of something jump in front of you as he somehow caught up. Needless to say, he let you win, knowing that your happiness was what mattered the most.

_**Fin.**_


	2. Home (LeoxReader)

_**Home.**_

_**Summary: word prompt: person, place, thing, and smell of: Home. Leonardo x reader. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I don't make any money from this. Rated: Mature. From Leonardo's Point of View.**_

_Home:_

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

For all of my life, I have lived in the shadows. Training to be a ninja and making sure that my brothers and dad were taken care of.

Having any room for myself was a very small window.

To find someone who loved me, wasn't even a thought within my mind. To know that I have found love within you is a miracle. It also has me speechless because you fell in love with me.

I'm not a human being like you are. I'm actually a 6'6 tall, giant walking, talking mutated turtle. I'm not very easy to talk to because I'm so focused on protecting my family, but somehow you slipped past my shields.

How you slipped through them was quite easy. You have always been caring. Making sure that Mikey calmed down from running around the lair. With Donnie, getting his sleep even if you have to pull the plug on his computer system or literally dragging him by his mask to go get something to eat. Wrapping up Raph's hands when he has punched the punching bag too much and can't feel his fingers.

With Master Splinter, you never tell him what to do. You just leave him be, but with some cookies and tea.

With me, you never forced me to do anything. Using certain words in questions was got me to do what you asked of me.

So how did we fall in love with each other, again?

_It all started when I was patrolling late one dark fall night. I was near the infamous Broadway Theater when I saw you walk out. Whatever reason caught my attention of you, I cannot tell, but I did notice that you had a gym bag slung over your shoulder with a thick wool full length woman's coat on with your hair loose and flowing in the breeze._

_Staring at you as you made your way down the street, my heart was up in my throat. Normally, I wouldn't find women beautiful or catching my eye, but something pulled at my heart when I first saw you._

_My legs decided for me on following you. _

_My heart was thundering loudly in my chest as I jumped from roof to roof. It constricted when I saw a group of men started to follow you after crossing the street._

_You didn't look back, but looked into the review mirrors of sitting cars. It was very clever and no one would actually see you turn around._

_You must have been new here, because you took a right into a dead-end alley that hooked to the left. Shaking my head, I hopped down the fire escapes as fast as I could._

_Not seeing you in the alley, I noticed that the group of men couldn't find you either. Fast feet caught all of our attention as I saw you running for it near the opening._

_Shaking my head when a man grabbed your forearm and threw you backwards, I jumped down in front of you. My katana was already out and glittered in the street light._

"_I do believe that this young lady does not want you help, boys," I said, smirking at them._

_After that, it got them angry. It was an easy win when they dropped like dead flies. I left one running for his life as a warning._

"_What are you?" you had asked me first._

_Thankfully still being in the shadows, I turned towards you, but that ended when a car drove by._

_You backed up, a frightened expression bloomed across your beautiful face and I tensed up. I tensed for the scream that I knew that would erupt from your throat._

_But it never came._

"_Wh-what are you?" you stammered again._

"_I'm Leonardo and I am sorry for these thugs harassing you," I said, not stating what I am._

_Your eyes traveled up and down my body. Slowly taking in of what I truly was. Then, something that I cannot explain or understand but, your fear disappeared and took a step forward._

"_I'm y/n, and you're a giant turtle," you said back, putting the strap of your gym bag back on your shoulder._

"_Yes," I answered, staring into your eyes._

"_Was that Karate that you used?" you asked me, your mind ticking away._

"_I'm a ninja and possibly," I cheekily smirked._

_You giggled and it was the most beautiful thing that I had heard that night._

"_Thank you for saving me tonight," you said, blushing._

"_You're welcome. Maybe I can escort you to your hotel from now?" I asked, holding my hope._

_You shifted, I could easily tell that you didn't take offers of help, but I waited._

"_I wouldn't mind that," you mumbled, softly looking through your eyelashes._

You moaned as I remembered that you were asleep on top of me tonight. We finally shared our bodies together in making love with one another.

I pulled the blankets back over your bare shoulder and smiled where I left that bite mark. You snuggled into my neck, which in turn made me freeze up. Regardless of how many times you suckled, bit, lavished on my skin of my neck, it still turned me on.

"Leo," you moaned out softly.

"Y/n, go back to sleep," I mumbled softly in your ear.

"Would love to, if you weren't so horny right now," you whined.

I knew that your body was sore from our love making; we went several rounds and almost broke the bed frame because of it.

"Sorry, but you are pressed against me," I teased you.

You opened your eyes in a glare and said "Master Splinter naked,"

"AAH!" I gagged, shuttering.

You snickered as it was my turn to glare down at you stating "That is gross!"

"Did the trick," you snickered.

"Oh, that is hilarious," I grumbled.

The giggling from you was still music to my heart. As I then shifted to lie on my stomach. You rolled onto your side, smiling.

When I heard the whimper that escaped from your lips, I turned towards you. My arms tenderly snaked their way over your hips and cradled you to my chest.

"I'm sorry that I was so rough with you," I mumbled, softly pressing a kiss to your right shoulder.

"I don't regret it. I'll be fine after some aspirin, rest, hot showers and sleep," you mumbled back.

I nodded, gently untangling myself from you as I got up and walked naked through the lair searching for a glass and the milk gallon. Thankfully no one was up at this ungodly hour as I searched from a glass of milk and a couple of aspirin.

You told me, a long time ago, that the milk acts as a counteractive to the harsh aspirin pills in your stomach. I didn't know this; neither did Donnie as he was the one who asked you.

I came back, seeing you sit up with the blankets pooling at your stomach. Swallowing, I walked over and handed the pills to you first.

"Thank you," you said, cupping your hand to your mouth and then reached for the glass of milk.

"You're welcome, y/n," I replied, with sheer will alone, I did not look at your breasts.

You may be my girlfriend, but I still respected you and your body like a gentlemen.

When you drank the whole glass and handed it to me, you got up and then took the sheets with you. Arch an eyebrow ridge up at this, I watched you walk through our room and out the door.

I walked back to the kitchen; still naked, and put the glass in the sink.

After I had returned; closing the bedroom door, I saw that you were already back in bed.

"Bathroom?" I asked you.

You blushed and then muttered out "Y-yeah,"

Smiling, I got into bed again, softly pulling you close again. You fell asleep soon after the aspirin pills were absorbed into your body.

I on the other hand, dived back into my memories of us.

_For several months you were escorted by me. My family and friends had no clue of this. It was liberating to say the least._

_What wasn't liberating was how the Foot had taken you prisoner. April was covering the breaking news of a woman tied up on one of the bridges._

_My heart was in my throat when I saw you. I acted on instinct alone: I ran out of the lair with my family and Casey yelling at me._

_I had tunnel vision at that time. I didn't think clearly or think it through. I just knew that I had to get to you._

_Hopping up from the nearest sewer man hole, I jumped to the skyline and ran for you._

"_Leo! Stop!" I heard Donnie's voice from the walkie talkie that was on my shoulder._

_I didn't listen._

_My legs smoldered with the amount of running that I did. My lungs screamed at me for a break but mind kept racing of needing to get to you. With the bridge in sight, my brain finally caught up with me._

_It was a trap._

_That locked my muscles up and I nearly fell over the edge of a building._

"_Leo!" Raph's voice snarled at me, jumping from the way._

"_I have to get to her," I told him; my eyes were locked onto your body._

"_We get that, Fearless. What we need, however, is a plan so that you and everybody else get out safely. Along with not being seen," He snarled at me again._

_I grabbed the walkie talkie and commanded "Donnie, cut the power to the entire city,"_

"_What! Are you insane!?" he replied back to me._

"_Do it, Donatello," I ordered._

"_If I do that, even I can't reach you. And that is not something that I am willing to do, just because your girlfriend is captured by the Foot!" He snapped back at me._

_Raph's eyebrow ridges shot up and shook his head in awe._

_Heavily sighing, I then said "At least cut power to where the bridge is. Text April first on it,"_

"_She won't look at her phone not while she's doing her job," Donnie huffed back._

_Suddenly the power to the bride was cut._

_It took my eye sight to adjust but when it did, I leapt into action._

"_Damn it, Leo!" Raph growled behind me as I just needed to get to you._

_You swung your legs, whimpering and struggling to get free. The ropes were wrapped around your torso with your wrists tied together behind your back._

"_No one is coming to get you girl," I heard the sickening pleasure of Karai's voice._

_I reached into a pouch on my belt and then flung the shurikens at her._

_Thud, thud, thud!_

"_So you are here," Karai said, taking out her katana and swiped down._

_I heard you scream when the rope that was holding you, was not cut and you were free falling._

"_NO!" I screamed, running and jumped down._

"_LEO!" I heard Raph far above me._

_My hand grabbed the whipping rope and then took my katana out, stabbing it into the wall of the bridge._

_I slammed into the old bricks and panted._

_High above us, there was fighting of metal against metal._

"_Leo! Leo!" I heard Donnie's voice high above us._

"_Donnie!" I screamed back up._

"_Please, I don't want to go swimming," I heard you plea up to me._

"_Don't worry, y/n," I tried to reassure you._

"_Leo, do it. Do it or the whole city will see us," Donnie told me._

"_What!" I barked back._

"_Jump into the river. Trust me. Casey, Mikey, and Master Splinter will get us down stream," he said, as he then jumped off of the bridge._

"_DONNIE!" I yelled as I saw him dive into the murky dark water below._

"_This is insane!" I heard you say next._

"_I trust him, so, y/n, hold on," I said, planting my foot against the bridge._

"_Hold on to What? My hands are tied behind my back!" you retorted back._

_I smirked and then yelled "RAPH! Jump into the river!"_

"_Are you crazy!" he yelled back._

"_Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks this," you muttered._

"_Trust Donnie!" I yelled up, glaring down at you._

_You glared up at me as I heard the whoosh of Raph jumping into the river._

"_You will not be so lucky this time, turtles!" Karai's voice shrieked above._

_With all of my strength, I pushed away from the bridge as you didn't scream this time around. I put my katana back into its sheath as the water swarmed all around us and the lights to the bridge came back on._

_The cold. Oh god, the cold was stabbing all over our bodies. It constricted my lungs as I held my breath._

_Kicking my legs down river, away from every news camera. When I broke the surface, pulling you up too, you gasped and gulped in a lot of air._

"_Leonardo!" I heard down river and started to swim towards shore._

_Both of our teeth were chattering horribly, our bodies were shivering uncontrollably from how cold that river was as I forced myself to stand up._

_I took my katana out again and then sliced through the bindings of the rope that held you together. They fell to the ground as you wrapped your arms around your shivering body._

"_Come on," I said in one breath, making us walk._

"_Leonardo!" I heard Master Splinter._

"_Here!" I said loudly._

_Casey and Mikey hurried over to us with blankets._

"_So your Leo's girl," Casey greeted you, which you moved closer to me._

"_This is Casey Jones, April's boyfriend," I said through breathes._

"_Don't talk, get into the van and we'll head home," Master Splinter stated, guiding us all back to the van. _

_We hopped inside as you sat in my lap and rested your head on my shoulder. Raph, Mikey and Donnie were all grinning at me._

"Leo, _go_ to sleep," You mumbled to me, rolling over.

Smiling, I rolled onto my back, pulling you with me.

"Mmm!" you growled cutely at me.

"How can I when I'm thinking of you?" I whispered into your ear.

"Turtle, I'm trying to sleep," you grumble at me.

I chuckle and then said "I can't sleep,"

You crack your right eye open and asked "Why?"

"Because no matter what, I keep thinking of you," I replied back, smiling.

You rolled your eyes and said "Go to bed, Leonardo,"

I sighed "Fine,"

"Thank you. You know how I value my sleep," you replied, wiggling about.

I bit my lower lip and said "Vixen,"

Somehow, I had fallen asleep. But, you were right, when you were sleeping and didn't want to get up or be woken up, you valued it a lot.

"I don't care; I'm going to kill him!" I heard from door.

"Raphael!" I heard you snap at him.

"You look like you got beat up!" he countered back.

"I made love to my fiancé, do you mind?" you drawled, pushing him away from the door.

It was suddenly eerily quiet.

The door opened and shut as I felt the bed dip.

"Y/n?" I moaned out.

"Yes, Leo it's me. I think I broke your family," you mumbled out.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at you and said "They aren't broken, just needing to wrap their minds around the fact that we're getting married,"

You blushed heavily and asked in a whisper "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, but, I should be asking you that,"

"It's the 21st century Leo, women can ask men,"

"I know, but humor an old turtle,"

"You're not _that _old,"

"No, but, just humor me. And let me set it all up too,"

"Set what up?"

"Me proposing to you," I said, getting up and out of bed now.

You had your eyes clued to the floor as I remembered then: I was naked.

I got my pants back on with my katanas in placed. My eyes searched you over on what you were wearing. Jeans, a nice blue blouse, a white coat and your hair wasn't in your normal pony tail.

The softness of your blush made it look like that you had make up on, but I knew better.

"Did you get anything to eat?" I asked you, my eyes locked onto yours.

"No. Mikey shooed me out of the kitchen," you huffed.

Every now and then Mikey will let you cook for us all.

"You know, you're our guest," I said, gently taking your hand into mine.

"I know," you grumbled out.

I smiled and kissed the knuckles of your and then leaned over capturing your lips with mine. How they were so soft and warm is beyond me.

You wrapped your arms around my neck and I pulled back, hissing in pain. You looked at me with worry.

"I'll be fine, just right now, let's go see how the others are," I said, gently pushing you towards the door.

* * *

It was several months since that night. To say the least that our lives were busy was an understatement.

Karai was still hunting after us, Bishop and Krang ganged up to look for us too.

We had decided to leave New York City for a while. We headed to Casey's family farm house and have been staying here.

"Come on bro, you can do this," Raph mumbled to me.

Tonight was going to be different.

We all had camped outside, gone on hikes and walks and explored all that there was of this farm.

Every morning, I would leave a red tulip and rose on the nightstand since we've been here. The kiss on the forehead every morning when no one is around, I love them.

So tonight, it has to be perfect.

"Stop fiddling with that!" Raph swatted at my hands.

"Sorry, just…I'm nervous, Raph," I said to him, looking at the ground.

"Hey, how long have you two been …being with each other now?" he asked me.

I mumbled it low.

"I'm sorry, what now?" he leaned closer to me.

"I said, GOING ON 8 YEARS!" I yelled into his ear.

"AAH!" he yelped, shaking his head and giving me a glare.

I chuckled and said "I still can't believe she's been with me all this time,"

"No shit," he replied, giving me a dirty look.

I waited for his hearing to come back.

"Look, you've been with her for 8 years. When you start acting weird, or …eh…nervous, she'll know. She's a smart cookie. You said it yourself that she could be the only one who ups you. And you've been training your whole life," He began as I listened to him.

"How she sneaked up on me that one time, I'll never live it down," I mumbled back.

He smirked "Yeah, well, she's your other half. She dances and plays video games with Mikey to keep him out of our hair for a bit longer. She patches my punching bag up since Sensei can't see that well anymore. She makes Donnie go to bed no matter what. And that includes shutting his system down completely and him screaming that he didn't save it,"

"What can I say, she has a big heart," I replied, knowing all of this.

"And she gets you out of the dojo more often," he then said to me.

I glared at him as he chuckled.

"Don't be nervous, fearless," He patted my shoulder and then walked away.

Heavily sighing, he had a point as I looked down at the massive tuxedo. I quickly ducked into the bathroom and got out of it. I got my old gear back on and headed back outside.

"There you go, Leo," Raph whispered from inside of the living room.

"Hi Leo," you greeted me.

"AH! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, turning swiftly around to look at you.

You giggled as I felt my breath get stuck in my throat. What you had on was something that not many people would dare to wear.

"You're…your old outfit," I stammered, looking you up and down.

It was the same outfit that I first saw of you long ago. The skin tight pants, the full wool woman's coat, and the bright sparkly blue shirt that hugged to your breasts.

I swallowed thickly.

You smiled and said "I thought, it would be a good idea to wear this again,"

"But, don't you work at the Broadway Theater?" I asked, trying to think straight.

You laughed at this and said "I don't. And don't think it was because of you and your family, with the life that we lead. I was let go after several months of working there,"

"What? Why?" I asked, demanded almost.

"I got played and then got 'caught' by the boss and let go," you simply explained.

"Then where are you living?" I asked, concerned.

"With April and Casey," you answered, looking at the ground.

"Maybe-"

"I already talked to her about it and I have been hired to do the paper work around Channel 6 news building," You interrupted me.

"Good," I said, looking you up and down more.

You suddenly twirled away from me; your eyes were closed but, I watched your every move. For the longest time, I have never seen you dance. Sure, dancing with Mikey and to _his_ choice of music, I have but, to your own? Never.

I hear you giggling and stopped dancing.

"What?" I asked you, still trying to process this.

You walked over to me; your hips catch my attention the most, as you then lift your hand and physically shut my gaping mouth.

"You're cute when you're stunned," you tell me, smiling.

"What part were you trying to get?" I then asked you, never really thinking that much on it.

"It was for a poor girl who could was working on a low level job but couldn't get by. She gets caught up in a lot of trouble, but-"

"A rich young man falls in love with her and tries to help her out. Yeah, I heard of that," I cut in, smiling.

You shrugged and said "Yeah,"

"Y/n, you said that you worked there for several months. Doing what?" I asked, gently cupping your face.

"A stage worker," you replied, leaning into my touch.

I leaned down and softly captured your lips in mine. A whimper rumbled through your throat as I wrapped my arms around your waist and small body. Slowly sucking on your lower lip, I had to remember what right now was all about.

I forced myself to pull away from this.

"I have to say this," I mumbled against your teasing lips.

"Then say it Leo," you encouraged me.

I pulled completely away from you, walking down towards the river. My heart was racing, my mind was murky but, my soul yearned for this.

"Ever since I saw you, that night when you were caroled into that alley and needed help from those thugs," I began, pacing around as you watched me. "I couldn't get you out of my head. My heart thudded wildly as there was a hidden pull towards you. When Karai decided to kidnap you, I knew that from there on out, our enemies will always know of you,"

You were quiet, but I kept glancing at you as I turned in a circle.

"As I got to know you, you opened a part of me that I kept hidden and far from everyone in this world, including my family. How you did it, how you got me to see that it's okay to be this …full of love for another person who isn't my siblings or father…it's amazing actually," I continued, locking onto your working curious eyes. "For the longest time, you've been my best friend. Always seeking me out whenever something is bothering you or the situation reversed. You stood your ground whenever you thought I was in the wrong and most of the time you were right on it,"

You shifted a bit but continued to listen to me.

I turned and walked towards you, swallowing my hammering heart.

"Y/n," I said, kneeling on my right knee and pulling out the wedding ring that you love above all others. "Will you marry me?"

The gasp that sounded like a breath, you put your right hand over your mouth in shock. Your eyes scanning me over, disbelief echoed from them.

I waited. I knew that you were processing all of this.

"Leonardo," You began in a whisper "Yes, I will marry you,"

A smile broke out on my face as I stood up and walked closer to you. With a simple slip over your wedding finger, the ring rested comfortably on your hand.

I grunted but captured your lips when you flung yourself at me. My arm wrapped around your waist to steady us both.

"Did he ask her yet?" we both heard from the trees.

"How in the hell would I know!" Raph rounded back on Mikey.

"Shh!" Donnie shushed them.

You smiled and then quietly as I have ever heard of you, you sneaked away. I followed after you through the tall grass and backtracked towards the farm house.

I watched you sneak up on my brothers and I softly bit on my finger to keep quiet.

"I can't see them, did he ask her yet?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"Mikey, I swear, if you ask me one more time!" Raph growled back.

"Guys, be quiet!" Donnie hissed at them.

I bit hard on my finger as you waited for half of a minute before you made your move.

"BOO!" You jumped next to them.

"AAAH!" Mikey ran for the river with Raph right behind him.

They both jumped in it out of pure fright. Donnie was the only one that jumped up into a tree.

You were laughing so hard that you fell to your knees. I stumbled over to you, laughing just as hard.

"Not funny," Donnie said, hopping down from the tree.

"Y-y-yes …it is!" You said through your laughter.

Raph and Mikey came out of the river, dripping wet as they both glared at us both.

"Need bells on you, sis!" Raph grunted at you.

"Did he ask you?" Mikey asked you.

Your laughter subsided and then showed them your ring.

"WOOOHOO!" Mikey yelled.

"Alright! Way to go Leo!" Donnie exclaimed happily, smiling and high fiving Mikey.

Raph walked over to you, gently helped you to your feet and then hugged you to him whispering "Welcome to the family, sis,"

"You guys have always been my family. My home," you replied, hugging him back.

"We're your home?" Mikey asked, wanting a hug too.

"Well, yeah. You're my brothers and I always look forward to seeing each and every one of you whenever I visit," you told them, hugging Mikey and Donnie.

"Come on, let's leave the newlyweds alone," Raph ragged on me, smirking.

"Thanks Raph," I simply replied back.

"Congratulations, Leo," Donnie said to me next.

"Yeah, bro. I can't believe you're getting married!" Mikey joined in too.

"Come on guys," Raph rounded them up and they headed back to the house.

I gently moved towards you, gently pumping your shoulder.

"We don't have to rush to get married, do we?" you asked me curiously.

"No. No. But, don't take so long either," I replied, guiding you back to the farm house.

I stopped and pulled you to a stop too. You turned to look at me.

"Home. I think that's what I've been feeling towards you all this time," I said, smiling softly.

"You are my home," you said, gently pulling me down and giving me a teasing kiss.

I wanted to continue it but, you darted inside giggling.

"Ooh, you really shouldn't have done that, y/n. Home indeed," I said, smirking and then racing after you.

_**FIN.**_


	3. Christmas Tree (MikeyxReader)

_**Christmas Tree.**_

_**Summary:**__** Mikey can't wait for the Christmas season to start. So he goes out with y/n to go buy a Christmas Tree and decorate it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Christmas Tree Company, Target, & Village Farm Grocery and I do not make any money from this.**

* * *

_**Christmas Tree:**_

"Mikey! Slow down!" you said in the dank dark tunnel, trying to keep up with him.

"Oh right, sorry, y/n. It's just I'm so excited!" he stopped and waits for you to join him.

"Everyone is," you replied back, catching up to him and taking his hand.

Mikey smiled softly at this.

For the longest time, the other brothers teased their baby brother for having "Girlfriend". Mikey just brushed it off at first, but now, he might like it.

You two head to your apartment to get Mikey covered up of him being a mutated turtle. You closed the window as you walked to your bedroom to get the clothes.

"You sure that no one will see me in these?" Mikey asked from your bathroom.

"Yes, Mikey," you replied back to him "Do they fit you?"

"Very much," the bathroom door opened and he came out in the oversized sweater and gym workout pants.

"I bought your brother's the same ones if they ever need them," you said, looking him up and down.

"And how do I cover my face?" he asked, looking down at his mittens.

You walk to the hallway closet and search for something.

Mikey checks himself out in the mirror, but sneaks glances at you as well.

"Here, you can use these," you said, turning around to him.

Mikey smiled at the scarves and oversized winter beanies.

"Awesome," he said taking them, and with your help, put them on.

"Come on," you said, pulling on his arm.

He smiles and you two head out the door.

The cold hits you as the streets were covered with snow. Every single light seemed brighter because of the snow. The clouds hovered low with their snow ready to fall throughout the city.

"This is beautiful," you whisper to Mikey.

"Yeah, you are," he whispered behind his scarf.

You blushed but didn't say anything back.

A couple blocks away, you two arrive at the "tree farm".

"Hello!" a woman greets you two with a smile.

"Hello," you replied back, but see's her eyeing up Mikey.

"Hi ya," Mikey answered, "We're looking for a massive Christmas tree,"

"You came to the right place, sir," she said, guiding him away from you.

Mikey frowned but kept his mitted hand locked around your own.

"Will this one do, sir?" she asked him, not even looking at you.

You looked it up and down as it was a full Scotch pine that was great with ornaments.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked you, looking into your eyes.

"It's nice, but not this one," you replied, knowing how Mikey can get with the waiting.

"Remember," A man suddenly walked over to you guys.

Mikey looked at him, enrapt with what he had to say.

"With each tree that you buy, you get a second one, Free. Also you get to enter into our raffle for tonight. The grand prize is a plastic National Tree Company Dunhill fir 7'5 tall pre lit multi colored Christmas tree," he finished, smiling at them.

"That's totally awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, smiling back.

"That sounds beautiful," you said, nodding to him.

He walked away as the woman was no longer there either.

"Where did the woman go?" Mikey asked, looking confused.

"I don't know," you replied, thankful that she wasn't there anymore.

Walking around the lot, you looked at ones where they were too branch-y like the Silver Tip. Ones were too tall or frosted over.

"Babe?" Mikey asked, looking down at you.

"I know, it's cold out, Mikey. But…Mikey, Mikey! That's the one! That Noble fir tree, that's the one I would like to buy," you said, smiling excitedly.

He beams and then said "One Noble tree coming right up!"

You giggle at his back as he walked over to the man who stated the sale and raffle ticket before.

"You don't mind that it's a little short?" the man asked you.

"It's perfect. Please, I would like to buy it," you said confidently back.

He nodded "Alright. Since you bought this tree, you get another one free and the entry for the raffle,"

You nod back to him and said "I'll go pick that one out now,"

"And here's the raffle ticket," the man said to Mikey, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling at the ticket.

"You're welcome," the man said out of habit.

You come back with a Fraiser Fir tree beaming "This one,"

"Alright, that would be 28 dollars please," the man requested.

You handed the money over to him as Mikey got the trees.

"The raffle will start shortly," he informed you two.

You nod and help Mikey get the trees together.

"Your brothers and father will adore this tree," you said, looking at the second tree.

"Wait, what?" Mikey asked you, looking down into your eyes.

"This second tree is for you guys," you replied back.

"…y/n. you …you truly didn't have to," he stammered, in utter shock.

"It's what Christmas is about, Mikey. Giving to those who need it most, not what you need more," you whispered to him, shrugging.

"Oh babe," he said, gently hugging you to him.

You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him back.

"Alright, the raffle will begin!" the man said loudly.

"If we lose, that's fine with me," Mikey whispered in your ear.

"Me as well," you whisper back.

The raffle rolled and rolled around with lots of white tickets inside.

"For 3rd place, raffle number 18!" the man said loudly.

"That's us!" a family came forward holding their ticket up high.

The man looked at their ticket and smiled at them.

"You get …a 200 dollar gift card to Target," the man announced, handing the family the gift card.

"Thank you, thank you!" the little girl said happily.

The raffle rolled around again.

You got your ticket out just out of curiosity.

"For 2nd place, for an entire year, you will get your groceries for free from Village Farm Grocery! And the number is…88!" the man explained and said loudly again.

An elderly couple then said "Us! That's us!"

The man looked at their ticket, nodded. He then handed them a slip of paper in an envelope and said "Here you are,"

"And here we go for the grand prize!" he announced.

Mikey tightened his arms around you waiting just like the small group of people standing around.

"If we don't win, it's okay, we got 2 trees," he reminded you.

You leaned up and softly pressed your lips to his in a short kiss.

He stood there dazed; a soft grin appeared on his face.

"Number 2? Do we have a Number 2?" the man's voice filtered into your ears.

You looked at the ticket and said loudly "THAT'S US!"

Mikey gasped as he jumped for joy "WOOHOO!"

Some of the other people groaned at this.

"Don't worry, don't worry! For those who didn't get this tree, there is still other nights before Christmas!" The man said loudly to everyone.

You and Mikey walk up to him, smiling.

"Congratulations. Here is the box for the National Tree Company Dunhill fir 7'5 tall pre lit multi colored Christmas tree," the man stated, looking your ticket over and nodded.

"Thank you," You said as you then wondered how Mikey and you would get these trees home.

"Hey Donnie? Do you think you could …stop by y/n's place to get the _gear_ and then come to Cottage Christmas Tree lot?" Mikey said into his phone.

"What did you do this time?" Donnie accused him.

"Won a Christmas tree! Now, I'll see you soon!" Mikey replied happily.

You didn't have to wait long for Donnie to show up with the van. He got out in his own clothes, scarf and beanie.

"How did you win these?" Donnie asked in awe.

"I paid for this one, got this other one for free and won this one from a raffle ticket," you explained, smiling.

Donnie shook his head and said "Well, that's good,"

Both Donnie and Mikey got the trees inside of the van as you guys got inside of it and Donnie drove away.

"This one here is for us. Y/n gave it to us, Don!" Mikey explained to his older brother.

Donnie did a double take at you and said softly "Thank you, y/n. You truly didn't have to,"

"You're welcome Donnie and it's what Christmas is about in my eyes," you replied back to him.

Donnie nodded as you guys made it back to your apartment.

"What are you going to do with the plastic tree?" Mikey asked you curiously.

"I haven't decided it just yet," You said, thinking on it.

"When you do decide, y/n, give me a call and we can help you," Donnie said, nodding as both he and Mikey got the trees out and into your apartment.

"I will," you thoughtfully said back.

* * *

_A week later_

* * *

You walk into the lair and smile at how decorative it was.

Though seeing Raph on the couch with his girl tending to him was nice to see. It wasn't every day that you got to see the big bad angry red bandana turtle showing his softer side.

"Hey, y/n!" Raph greeted you, from the said couch.

"Hey Raph, is Donnie in?" you asked him curiously.

"Lab or garage," he replied.

"Thank you, Raphie!" you told him and walked away.

"What? No compliment on how the lair looks? Pff go figure," he huffs out.

"Oh hush! You didn't see her looking around the lair in awe now!" his girl scolded him.

He blushed heavily and whimpered "No, I …uh…I guess I didn't,"

She snorts at his reply, while it made you giggle.

You head the lab. Knowing that Donnie was 97% there most of the time.

"Donnie?" you said, opening the door.

"Y/n? ONE MINUTE!" you hear the panic voice of Donnie.

Arching an eyebrow up at this, you hear something going on within and wait patiently.

The door fully opened with Mikey huffing and puffing with mass amount of wrapped Christmas presents.

"Y/n! Babe! Uh…what are you doing here?" he asked you, gently scooting around you.

"Coming here to ask Donnie for help on his offer," you said back, not even going to ask what Mikey was up to.

"I'm free," Donnie said from the door smiling at you.

"Good. We're going to a place that I know will use the tree every year," You said back to him.

"Oh? And where is that?" Donnie asked, unraveling the map in hand.

"The Homeless shelter," you simply said, walking away.

"Which one? There's like thousands of around here," Raph said from the couch again.

"YOU are staying put, Mister!" his girl scolded him with lethal expression.

Raph just gulps and said "You guys have some fun,"

"Smart answer," Donnie and Raph's girl said at once.

Mikey and you chuckle at this.

"I was thinking of the homeless people you see whenever you need something, Donnie," you said to the turtle in purple.

Donnie looked over at you and said "That's probably the most beautiful thoughtful gift that they could ever get,"

"Well, that's y/n for you!" Mikey exclaimed, wrapping his arms around you.

You lean up and kiss Mikey on the cheek stating "Come on, let's go,"

When you guys got into the van; after getting the tree box from your apartment, you guys drive off towards the docks.

"Just why are we heading here when there is a lot of crime?" Mikey asked either one of you.

"Because, I have a surprise for the homeless," you said as you guys arrived to one of the storage buildings.

Donnie and Mikey soon got everything out of the van with the massive amount of bags that you bought.

"Ah, Donatello and his brother!" a voice greeted you guys.

"Hello Jared, do you think you can get everyone here?" Donnie asked him.

"Of course! I'll be back soon," he replied and walked away.

You unboxed everything as Mikey and Donnie soon help you out. Donnie soon got his screw gun out and started to use it.

Pretty soon everything was out and it's place.

"They are going to love this," Mikey said, smiling at what they had done.

"Donatello?" Jared's voice echoed in the storage building.

"Come in, come in," you said, waving everyone inside.

They walked hesitant in as you got the last remaining thing finished.

What you had done was built bunk beds, a shower area and dining room tables. The Christmas tree that you had won was all lit up and decorated thanks to Mikey and Donnie's help. Christmas lights strung up all throughout the place.

"What is this?" Jared asked you in confusion.

"I know that, I have a roof over my head, with a warm meal and a bathroom luxury to many who don't have it. So, this area here is my renting it out for you guys to have a safe place to stay," you explained to him.

"You honestly didn't have to do this," Donnie said in awe.

Shaking your head you then said "To me, Christmas isn't about being greedy on what I want the most for now. It's not what I truly believe in. And doing this, this right now, it feels right, Donnie,"

"Awe, babe," Mikey said, gently wrapping his arms around you in a hug.

"So I'm starting something new. That I hope that every year, from the end of September until you guys get a place of your own with jobs, this place will be rented out," you said next, looking at everyone that was there.

"And we all thank you, miss," An elderly woman replied back.

"Dinner will be made shortly," You said, walking into the kitchen.

Mikey followed after you whispering "I'm very proud of you, y/n. And to think, it all started with a Christmas tree,"

"Indeed it did," you mumbled back, getting to work.

**Fin.**


	4. Butterfly (LeoxReader)

_**Butterfly.**_

_**Summary:**__** As a caterpillar hatches from an egg and then transforms into a chrysalis to a butterfly, so does life with its many changes. Y/n and Leonardo are getting ready to take that massive step in society: Marriage. Please read and review, thank you. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles nor do I make money from this. **

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone! Just like many thousands of others, I'm at home. So to bring some distraction, so please enjoy this. _

_Weddings. Oy. I honestly don't like the whole event itself because of how big of crowds it can hold. So please bear with me when I'm writing this out. I also have been to of 4 weddings in my life. So my memory maybe a bit blurry on some things within this kind of event._

_For the inspiration of this one-shot, it's from a piano with a hint of violin, song. There are no words to it, but the song of a piano and hint of violin itself. Look up on YouTube: Butterfly Waltz by Brian Crain. Give it an ear if you want to hear it. And this is 2007 TMNT Leo. _

_In italics are the flashbacks._

_Anyway, please read and review, thank you!_

* * *

_**Butterfly:**_

Today was _finally_ the day!

You were getting married to not just the love of your soul, but your best friend.

Rolling over in your bed after a restless night because you were so excited to be marrying him, you softly smiled. How you became the sun of his solar system was pretty interesting in and of itself.

* * *

_It wasn't as noticeable as the local news channel but, the newspaper was just as good. Even though you knew that April O'Neil was at Channel 6 news station, you were at a different building that only had 15 people._

_As a reporter, you were doing an article on the mysterious new owner of the Shadow Tech and Co. building. It had once belonged to an insane tech geek that April O'Neil had done on the news._

_It was also very strange that April was the first one to always report these kinds of events; where the bad guys were always tied up and knocked out. _

_In many ways, you always felt a bit peeved off that she would get to announce it or was always bringing it to the public's attention. At the time you didn't know why she became a news reporter, but when you were told of the reasonings behind it, it made sense._

_So, in order for you to get to the bottom of this new mystery and wanting to be the first to report it, you had to go uncover as a new employee within Shadow Tech and Co. _

_The building itself was very strange. Always cleaned carpets, someone cleaning the dark shaded windows or something. Another thing that made a red flag fly was how little no one was around. Sure, the receptionist was there, but that was it. No one coming and going to wherever, no bosses or anyone in the hallways. It was eerie._

_It was a couple of weeks, that you were in this building, that you got a notice from your bank that you had a large sum of money being dropped into your account. You quickly went and sorted it out with them on what you were doing. For the sake of not having the IRS or the FBI showing up on your door of your apartment, you cashed it all out._

* * *

"y/n?" you heard from the door, bringing you to the present time.

"Yes?" you asked the person back.

"We're ready whenever you are," the young man said through the door.

After making a quick look in the mirror; your hair was down and parted from the far left side with white small flowers woven in. You didn't have any make up on because Leo did say that he loved you just the way you are.

Grabbing your bouquet of flowers, you looked over your very elegant ivory white simple A-line charming V floor length chiffon wedding dress as it had a light blue wrapped around under your bust with a bow hidden in the back. It looked like a dress that survived the 1700's even though it was modern.

You opened the door, smiling at the man standing there. His jaw dropped in awe as you walked out and towards where this wedding was taking place.

It wasn't the farm that you always heard of from April or the boys. It was actually a farm that hosted weddings. The place had a massive barn for the after party, one of the fields was used for the vows and ceremony, and the pond was for the photography part.

Your mind starts to wander for a little bit until your father clears his throat.

"Hi dad," you greet him with a soft shy smile.

"Today is the day," he replied back, sadness in his eyes.

He had watched you come into this world, go through so many steps and have gone through so many things up until this point.

"Just think that you're getting a son-in-law and not me going away forever," you tried to console his sorrow.

"I'm more than happy and proud of you, y/n. And I've never seen you look more happier whenever your with…Leonardo was his name?" your dad stated back.

Laughing into your hand, you then said "Yes, dad, and it's because I love him,"

He nodded, breathing heavily as he then said "Let's get this over with or your mom will never get to see her baby girl walk down the aisle,"

"Now, that would be a tragedy," you joked back, giggling.

It seemed to have worked because he chuckled and seemed a lot more relaxed than before.

Taking his arm, you were lead through the barn where the after party was held, down a very narrow walk way as you heard the piano and violin music playing.

Here your memories flooded back to when you met Leonardo.

* * *

_You didn't honestly know who he was. But that's getting a little too far ahead. _

_As you were undercover, with no one else to call for backup or even the police for that matter, you soon found out who was the owner of Shadow tech and co._

_Long before you were born, there was terror within New York City. Terror that pales in comparison today. It was run by one evil man. He had many different names, but only 2 stuck out: Oroko Saki and the Shredder._

_But, according to several past years of news, he was pronounced dead. So how could he be walking, talking, and hell even breathing at this point?_

_You were down in the warehouse of the building, going through innovatory; guns, knives, chemicals of all sorts, batteries and among other things._

* * *

"Y/n?" your father whispered, when you realized that you had stopped walking.

"Sorry, just…" you try to get out; your breathing becomes more hitched.

"Take it slowly. Whenever you're ready to start walking, we will," your father encouraged you, ignoring everybody.

You nodded, forcing yourself to look at the ground; breathing deeply as you had to focus now. How many times did you see Leo do this? Forcing himself to think before acting.

A soft smile appeared on your lips as you looked up. It was then that you realized you were just feet from where Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were all standing, with the wedding officiate standing silently there.

"You okay, y/n?" Leo softly asked; his eyebrow muscles scrunched together.

"I am now," you softly replied back to him.

He nodded; everyone else was waiting patiently for the wedding to continue. It was only then that you actually thought on how big of a crowd it truly turned out to be.

"Come on, little butterfly," Leo softly distracted you.

"_Trying_," you whispered, breathing heavily again.

"It's not that many if you focus," You heard him say, you focusing more on breathing correctly again.

A soft warm hand gently rubbed your back, as you close your eyes to find your inner focus and strength.

"Just picture everyone in their underwear, little sis!" Mikey piped up.

"Will you shut it!" Raph snarled low at him.

"What? Just trying to help here," Mikey shrugged back.

It made you chuckle as you nodded to your dad, after opening your eyes.

The few feet away from the altar wasn't that bad, you kept your eyes solely on Leo after your father handed you to him.

You also didn't miss the "You better take care of her, son," to Leo.

"I swear on my life, that she will, sir," Leonardo told him, his face becoming stoic and hard to read.

"_Dad,"_ you hissed at him.

"All right, all right. I'm stepping back now," he said with his hands up.

It made the crowd chuckle because everyone could relate to it.

The man cleared his throat "Hello, we are here gathered on this day for two people to be wed. That their worlds, even though they had forged it long ago, to be officially one. From what I can understand from both Groom and bride, they have their own vows to read to each other, thus, Miss (y/l/n) will go first. Y/n, are you ready?"

Swallowing thickly, you nodded silently and look to Leo. For a Mutant turtle, he only had a black bow tie and a red rose on his strap for his katanas.

"Take your time, we're in no rush at all," Leo whispered low to you.

"Thank you," you whispered back.

You close your eyes, trying to fight the instinct to flee. You hated crowds; ever since you were a little girl you just did not do well being in front of them.

"I choose you, Leonardo," you suddenly say, locking your eyes onto his bright golden ones. "To be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting on who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and all in ways. I take you to be my spouse, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and well into the next,"

Leonardo smiled at the ground and then looked up at you, stating "I take you, y/n, to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you. And to love you truly, through the good times and bad. I will forever be there, to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down. To love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in this life and the next, together. I love you, y/n, forever and always,"

You couldn't help the warm tear trickle down your face at those words. He gently reached over and swiped the tear away, the crowd awed at that.

"If the ring bearer, please step forward," the man said, bringing you back down a little.

Donnie walked up with the ring that Leo had gotten you and the one that Donnie hand made for Leo.

Your ring was a unique blue round diamond with leaves, the metal was a 14 carat rose gold with little white diamonds throughout it. It was very beautiful. For Leonardo's wedding ring it was a simple white titanium with a blue sapphire in the middle around the whole ring.

Leo gently put your ring onto your wedding finger, smiling after it snuggling rested against your knuckle. You handed Donnie your bouquet as then you put Leo's ring onto his "pinky" or third finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the officiate announced, smiling.

Leo gently cupped your face, resting his forehead against your as you leaned forward. Your lips met as there was applause from the crowd.

You ended the kiss quickly, hiding in Leo's neck as he gently hugged you to him.

"It's okay and I'm so proud of you. You did it," he whispered low in your ear.

"I still say that going to the courthouse would have been easier," you mumbled back to him.

He chuckled and said "Nah, getting a picture of Raph tearing up is far more entertaining. Plus I can use it against him,"

You giggled to as you took your bouquet back from Donnie.

"Leonardo and y/n! Welcome to the family, little sister," Raph roughly announced to everyone as you and Leo walked back up the aisle.

A tremendous amount of relief flooded your body as you walked hand in hand with Leo. Your husband!

"I can't believe that we just did that," you mumbled, smiling at him.

"Me too. But, before we get to the partying part, follow me," Leo mumbled softly back, showing his special grin to you.

Walking after him, you wondered what he wanted to show to you.

"Remember how we met?" Leo asked you, slowing his walk down.

"How could I? I was on the tallest tower within New York City and a crazy woman was holding me over the edge," you replied back, rolling your eyes.

"Just how did that come to be?" Leo asked you, gently wrapping his arm around your waist.

"I kept seeing April O'Neil on the news station, that she would be doing these reports first and no one could get there fast enough except her," You honestly told him "So I started to dig around, since I'm a reporter myself and filtrated in the then Shadow tech and co,"

Leo's mouth hung open a little as he then said "I don't want you to do that again. You could've lost your life that night,"

"Leonardo, I can't promise that I will uphold it, but I will tell you that I will act if it's the right choice," you said to him, stopping near the pond.

He nodded and then asked "So why was it Karai and not the Shredder?"

"She found out that I wasn't the real thing and asked if I could meet her at the building. The rooftop part came after I realized what she was intending to do," you explained to him.

"Which was?" Leo pushed for more.

"To kill me at point blank range, but I had said to her that I had to go to the bathroom. It gave me a 5 minute head start but in the wrong direction since that building layout is so damn confusing," you huffed in annoyance at that.

Leo walked over, wrapping his arms around you, gently resting his forehead against yours.

"I'm glad that my gut took me to that building. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, married to me at all," he whispered, his warm golden brown eyes turned almost liquid when he stared into your eyes.

You ignored the clicking sound of the cameramen as you kissed Leo on the lips. The world just fell away as you and Leo were the only two there.

"You're my wife," you heard Leo mumble to himself, almost dreamy like.

"Indeed, I am," you mumbled back, smiling.

"Guys?" you heard Donnie's voice interrupt your moment together.

Leo moved his head and rested his chin on top of your head, looking at his younger brother.

"Sorry, for interrupting, but the guests are curious on what is taking so long," Donnie told them, blushing a lot.

"Its okay, Don. Just tell them that we're taking our time and if they have places to go and such, we understand. Thank them for coming anyway," Leo said, using his leader voice.

A soft shiver ran down and up your spine.

"Okay. Oh, and Leo, I got the results back," Donnie then whispered towards the end.

"And?" Leo asked, his attention was fully on his brother now.

"She can but, through surgery," Donnie replied, swallowing nervously when he looked at you.

"She can?" Leo repeated, the severe gravity tone of his voice made you look at Leo.

"She can, what? And who's she?" you asked him, your curiosity getting the better of you.

"I'll tell you when we're completely alone," Leo answered, knowing that he couldn't fully tell you right now.

"The pictures that I took," the photographer spoke up then "Are not finished but, if you like, we can finish them up,"

"You better explain yourself, Leonardo and that would be great," you scolded your husband and smiled at the photographer.

All the men there, gulped nervously, and nodded.

The pictures were wrapped up and you walked back to the barn. Leo knew he was in the dog house if he didn't explain what Donnie just revealed.

Cutting the cake was interesting as you smashed the piece of it into Leo's face, laughing with everyone else. He also laughed but, in gentlemen like manner did not return the favor.

Throwing the garter was somewhat embarrassing as the men cat called to you. In some ways it made you angry because you weren't a piece of meat.

"Alright, gentlemen," Leo commanded, glaring at some.

Leo threw it and smiled when it landed perfectly in Raph's hand.

"What do I do with dis now?" Raph asked confusedly.

With chuckling and pats on the back, Casey said "Keep it until you get married pal,"

"Uh…right," Raph wisely said, blushing heavily.

"Alright ladies, going to throw my bouquet next," You told them all, turning around.

You chucked it whether they were ready or not, turning back around when it left your hands.

Strangely enough it landed in April's hands.

"AAH! I get to get married next!" she shrieked happily.

"Not ta me I hope!" Raph exclaimed, understanding what this ritual was all about now.

"No, Raph," April smiled at him "but a friend dance wouldn't hurt,"

"We get to dance?" He asked her in confusion.

"After the bride and groom with their parents, the bride and groom and then us, and then who is together the longest," April stated off, counting on her fingers.

You moaned in dreading of these dances, but Leo gently smiled at you.

Somehow, someway, you got through the parent's dancing and the "longest relationship" dancing too.

When it was the dance with just you and Leonardo, your heart raced for some strange reason. True, you have seen him all throughout this event; except before the vows, but, this was different.

Leo had bowed to you, smiling his special grin. Swallowing nervously, you curtsied back and he swept you into his personal space, let alone the waltzing.

"I remember when I first saw you," He mumbled low, locking his dark brown eyes.

"Kind of hard to forget since I was dangling over the side of the building," you mumbled back, smiling.

"You were so terrified, and had every right to be. There is one thing that I still don't know," he said, twirling you softly out of his arms and back in.

"And what is that, Leo?" you asked him when you were close to him.

"How did you survive that fall?" He asked you, his smile was gone but his eyes shown with care.

You didn't answer him, for you were trying to remember.

* * *

"_Please, please don't do this," you begged Karai who held onto your upper arm._

"_I think it was too late for talking," her soft Japanese voice reached your ears._

"_Karai, please! I didn't share anything to the media or gathered anything on what is going on within Shadow Tech and co!" you pleaded with her._

"_I wouldn't drop her if I was you, Karai," a male's voice entered the picture._

_You swung your eyes to the left and gasped. You've heard stories from many different people being saved by these…aliens of some sort. Now that you could see him, you noticed that he wasn't an alien, but a very large walking, talking turtle._

"_Hmm," was all Karai said._

_You shrieked when she let go of your arm and held onto your wrist. _

"_Help me!" you screamed at the turtle._

_For you, when you looked down, all you saw was an empty street, 100 stories down._

"_Karai!" His voice was more on edge with panic._

"_I don't think you will be talking anymore," Karai softly said, letting you go entirely._

_You let out a massive scream as you tried to grab onto the ledge of the building, but didn't._

"_NO!" the turtle yelled, racing towards you as you fell to your doom._

"_Oh god, oh god," you whispered, panicking because there was no one there or anything for you to grab._

_You kept falling, and the ground kept getting closer and closer._

"_Oof!" You grunted out when someone had caught you._

_Noticing that you were just 20 feet above the ground, you look at the person and swallowed thickly. It was the Nightwatcher. You heard the stories of him as well._

"_You okay, miss?" he asked you through his helmet; his heavy Brooklyn accent came through too._

"_Yeah…yeah…though I think I'm going into shock," you mumbled, trembling badly._

"_I'm taking ya to the hospital," He informed you as you were loosing consciousness._

"_Don't forget the turtle with the blue. He tried to save me from…Karai," you mumbled low, passing out on his shoulder._

_You didn't see the Nightwatcher look at you and nod to that._

* * *

"Wait, it was Raph who caught you!?" Leo exclaimed when you mumbled out the answer.

"It was Raph?" You repeated back to him in surprise.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago, we had a split literally and figuratively in our family when I went away to get more training. When I was gone, Raph became the Nightwatcher while Don and Mikey took up jobs to help keep things going," Leo explained to you, stunned.

"Whoa. But yeah, he caught me and I remember more strongly of waking up in the hospital the next morning," You said, looking at his chest plates.

"I can't believe that he didn't say anything on it or about you when you came looking for us," Leo said, knowing that their song had ended a long time ago.

"Maybe he didn't want to share it, for some things have to remain a secret," you told Leo, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

Leo hummed at this as everyone started to clap.

It brought you back to the present and hide in Leo's neck.

"You're alright," He chuckled, holding you to him.

Walking off of the dance floor, you two left the big party in the old 1960's van from Casey and April.

You couldn't wait to start your life with the one who captured your heart from the very start of you investigating Shadow Tech and co.

"I love you, Leonardo," you mumbled to him, taking his hand into yours.

Very skillfully, Leo leaned over and gave you a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, y/n," he replied back.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
